1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bakery goods, and more particularly to products and methods related to icing of freshly baked bakery goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Demand for fresh "home" baked style products which involve simple, effortless preparation has been ever increasing. In response to such demand, grocery stores have increased their supply and prominence of display of specialty and "gourmet" foods. However, such "fresh" foods have certain drawbacks. In particular, such foods typically are not so fresh as to be still "warm from the oven." In addition, such foods generally also have very limited shelf-life. Thus, the products cannot be stored at home for extended periods, limiting convenience and requiring either an immediate trip to the store or advance planning.
Accordingly, a variety of frozen products and mixes are available for home baking. However, such products often involve extensive procedures and mess. Moreover, iced bakery goods ordinarily involve the especially cumbersome step of icing the item. Many people find icing of bakery items particularly disagreeable in that it is messy and requires washing of at least a spatula and mixing bowl, and because even distribution of the icing is often difficult to achieve. As a result, simpler and less troublesome frozen products for home baking of iced bakery goods are desired.